


Surprising visit

by Awenseth



Series: Spells and Charms [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an eventless day get Ben, Gwen and grandpa Max two surprising visitors from the future, bringing a few surprises with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising visit

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to keep on uploading my older works so here is something from early 2009 with small tweeks of the recent standing of the series added in, but not much only two or three sentences.

It was an eventless summer day, for once since the roadtrip had started, so grandfather Max decided that he would stop the trailer beside a little lake where they would relax for a few days, enjoying the peace. At the moment was the semi-retired Plumper sitting on the side of the lake fishing their lunch while Gwen was doing a few researches on her laptop, Ben in the meantime was amusing himself with one of his favorite comics. Finally a peaceful day when there were no surprise alien attacks, mad scientists, chatastrophal weddings, homicide clowns and other stressful things.

Everything was peaceful and most of all normal till…

…suddenly a blue swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere and two figures stepped outside drawing the attention of the three other people by the lake to them. When the portal closed took everyone the time to look closer at the two visitors, their eyes widening when they recogrinaised them, well at least two of three that is.

"What are you two doing here?" Gwen asked a bit confused while Ben had already jumped up from the ground, running over to the two adults with a bright smile on his face.

"Who cares, I'm sure that there is a bad alien who come here and they are here to kick his but." Ben exclaimed as he made a few fighting moves, but stopped when his future self laughed and ruffled through his brown hair. He certainly got more relaxed since they had been brought to the future to help out. 

"Actually we come here to spend a few days together before the big event." older Ben said as he looked over at his cousin who smiled at him.

"What sort of big event?" Gwen asked curiously as she noticed that both were wearing regular clothes anstead of their hero outfits.

"Excuse me that I interrupt your chat, but who are you?" grandpa Max asked looking confused as he neared the four, not managing to shake of the feeling that the two adults looked rather familiar.

"That is easy grandpa, these two are Gwen and me from the future, we met them the first time on your birthday a few weeks ago." Ben explained grinning as he noted the shocked expression of his grandfather.

"Well then I think now I have seen everything in my life." Max said in an amused tone, till now had he time-travel not on his long list of things he had experienced during his job, that includes having two sons with an alien. 

"So what is the big event?" it was now Ben asking curiously, he really wanted to know and would not stop till he knew.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" older Gwen or Gwendolyn as she was now called by nearly everyone asked her cousin.

"If you allow me," he replied grinning, he will soo love everyone's reactions to what was comming, though he would be leaving out some details to not give his poor grandfather a hearth attack "the case is this, these few days will be probably the last ones which I can spend freely with Gwendolyn, because she will get married two days after we get back home." The man said with a bright grin on his lips which only got wider as he saw three jaws dropping and how everyone's eyes widened.

"SHE IS/I'M GETTING WHAT!" screamed the three in union while Gwendolyn blushed, the reaction kind of reminded her how Ben and her brother had taken it seeing how at that time had they not even known with whom she was going out, only a choosen few knew.

"Well…yes…" was her feint reply before she was nearly run over by her past self who hugged her around her waist.

"I…I'm…really getting married?" she asked, her tone showing the unsureness if she had heard right, no wonder she was still rather young and it is already a big thing to meet your adult self, but to find out that you will be married is rather big.

"Yes, he asked me two months ago after going with each other for nearly one year and I agreed." she answered, it was a rather big surprise that they kept the relationship secret for so long. 

"Well then this is a rather pleasant surprise." Max said feeling happy for his granddaughter. "Does someone want to help me grill these fishes?" he asked as he held up a bucket in an afterthought.

"ME!" yelled all four of them.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

It was two days later that Gwen decided to finally approach her future self to find out more about her future fiancé. She tried not to think about it and let herself be surprised when the time comes, but it bothered her, she wanted to know who the man was she had decided to live the rest of her life with. Did she already know him? Did they met later maybe at the university? What was he like? All these questions didn't want to stop nagging her mind so after two days while both Bens sat together with grandpa Max by the camp fire, debating about the older's new alien forms and their names, she found herself sitting beside the water.

"Is something bothering you?" she heard herself asking.

"Uhm…I…well I wanted to know a bit more well…" Gwen needed to swallow hard, this was harder to ask then she had thought even if she only needed to ask herself.

"You would like to know something about the one you are going to marry." Gwendolyn said smirking, it was really not hard to guess herself.

"Yes…" she answered before sitting down beside the young woman.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"As a start uhm…I would like to know if I already know him and then what type of person he is." Gwen said as she wrapped her slender arms around her legs, head resting on her knees.

"Yes, you already know him since a while and believe me both Ben and grandpa had nearly a heart attack when I told them about us which was not even such a big surprise considering that we got in some occasional fights when we met in the past." Gwendolyn replied grinning at the memory.

"Oh no…please don't tell me that it is Kevin…" she exclaimed in panic making her older self laugh, she would leave out that the two of them had dated for a short time till she was studying and Ben was running around with Brooke.

"No, don't worry it is definitely not Kevin he sometimes reminded me to much on Ben only a little bit more mature and wicked. So it is not him." she said waving her hand dismissingly before leaning back on her arms, emerald eyes looking up at the starry sky.

"True." Gwen replied a bit relived even if she would want to, the blackhead was sometimes really rather like Ben.

"I won't tell you his name, but I can assure you that he is caring, sweet, intelligent, romantic, loyal and most of all you will be happy and feel protected when he is with you." Gwendolyn said in a calm tone which made her younger self smile.

"I can hardly wait till I know who it is." she said smiling.

"You will be certainly surprised." the older woman whispered in an amused tone.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The following three days were all spent pleasantly with fishing, talking and fooling around from the sides of the two Bens. Everyone was enjoying themselves even thought they knew that the two future visitors would be heading back soon.

It was shortly after lunch that something unexpected happened… or better expected in hindsight of nothing going wrong for a while.

Suddenly out of nowhere Dr. Animo appeared with his newest creation, a combination of a parrot, dog and a crocodile.

"Not him again." older Ben growled as he transformed in to Benmummy to use it bind down Animo's new pet. "Well a bit better then Vilgax or that Hunter, yes the Hunter was the worst."

"Cool new form." his younger self exclaimed before using his own Omnitrix to transform in to XLR8 to confuse the creature with his speed. "By the way, what Hunter?"

"An annoying guy who wanted me as one of his trophyes, but Brook and me beat him." older Ben informed his younger self. 

"Brook?" 

"My partner, he is a great guy from..." though they were interupted by a caugh.

"You can talk about that later." Gwen said as the two women started using their magic against their attacker, they would not winn here any fights if they spend the time with chatting about things that will come.

The fight went on for about an hour, but the creature still seemed to stand strong which was actually something new regards the durability of Animo's pets.

"Hah, you can try as much as you want Tennyson, but you will fail." Animo said in triumph as he directed his creature to attach both Gwens who were too exhausted because they used their magic too much.

"Gwen get the both of you out of the way!" both Bens yelled, but they were too far away to help the two women.

"It is too late!" but then suddenly a red blast hit the creature destroying it fully and Animo needed to return to his own time as fast as he could, but still a second blast followed him through the portal before it closed.

"What was that?" younger Ben asked confused when he spotted suddenly someone landing on the ground. "Oh no, not also him…" he said groaning not even noticing the grin on the face of his older self.

"Why did he help us?" Gwen asked confused as her older self stood up immediately and started running in the newcomer's direction, but there was no trace in her movements about the motive to attack.

"I would personally kick his but if he would be here and didn't protect them." older Ben said in an amused tone as he watched the three past people's eyes widening when Gwendolyn had thrown her arms around the man's neck and kissed him lovingly.

When the two parted started the older woman to pull the man over to the others from who three were still in total shock at the scene.

"Really, sometimes I have the strange feeling that you have a sixth sense if Gwendolyn is in trouble." older Ben said in an amused tone as he looked at his future brother-in-law.

"You should already know me that I won't let anyone hurt Gwendolyn." the man replied smirking while the redhead in his arms huffed.

"I can take care about myself, I only like it that you come to help me." she told the man who still had his arm around her while her cousin let out a laugh. 

"Wait…won't you be getting married soon?" Ben asked confused making the three people from the future share amused glances which made Gwen's eyes widen in realization.

"Wait, you don't mean that I'm getting married to Hex!" she yelled in shock while the three from the future nodded in confirmation.

"What! When? Where? How…erm…aren't you a bit old for her?" younger Ben asked as the three broke out laughing.

"If we would look at age I would be three hundred years too old for anyone on this planet." Hex replied in an amused tone.

"On this planet?" Ben asked while still keeping his gaze on Hex.

"Hex comes from the realm of magical, you could say he is technically the temporary king of it till Charmcaster is not old enough to take her father's old throne." Ben explained, things seem to stay in the family that at least one member gets together with and alien.

"Things will be in a few years much clearer for you all." Gwendolyn said to stop a long discussion which would bring up the death of her husband's younger brother and how he needed to flee his home with his nine years old niece whom he needed to raise alone. It seemed that her grandfather picked up something for he spoke up after shaking his head.

"Well, I think now we have solved another mystery." Max replied he would have loved to comment, but seeing Gwendolyn's happiness he decided against it beside having a hunch that there was much more to the sentence then they knew at the moment, he was sure that they had already gone over a number of talks when the relationship come out.

"Now that this one is settled Hex how come you knew where to find us?" older Ben asked the magician. 

"That is easy Ben, because unlike you Gwendolyn told me where she was going." the magician replied in an amused tone as he watched his future cousin-in-law pale.

"Erm…Julie has talked to you…" he said carefully, he loved his wife she had helped him through many things, but she could be scarry if angry.

"Yes and seeing how she is taking it, you will spend the coming four days as XLR8, I think she was at the moment cleaning a few of the weapons she got as a present for your marriage, the utility gun she got from Brooke seems to get the most attention." Hex replied smirking as the man started squirming.

"Ugh…not good…"

"Erm…who is Julie?" Gwen asked after she finally got over her initial shock.

"Ben's wife." Gwendolyn answered smirking.

"Ben is/I'm married!" broke Ben, Gwen and Max out.

"Yes and you two have a…" suddenly the holographic watch on Ben's arm went on, showing the face of a beautiful asian woman with shoulder lenght black hair who looked rather angry.

_"Benjamin Tennyson! I really can't believe that you just left without saying a word. It is sweet that you want to spend a few last days with Gwendolyn, but you knew that your parents are visiting a few friends, the rest of the family is also unavaible and I also needed to go away while Brook went home to get his family."_ she growled.

"Erm…sorry Julie." older Ben said winching at the glare.

_"You know that I can't take children with me to the job, I will be back to help with the wedding, but for that time I needed to ask Charmcaster to keep one eye on both Ken and Devlin. At least is she responsible enough."_ With that the watch went off and for a few minutes only silence regained till…

"She left the two of them alone with my niece!" Hex broke out, his voice slightly panicked.

"Erm…I have two kids?" younger Ben asked shocked.

"Only Ken is yours Devlin is his best friend and Kevin's son who by the amount of times he is visiting is almost as if he would be adopted." Gwendolyn explained the shortest version of the situation.

"What is the problem with her babysitting, the boys love her?" older Ben asked.

"Ben there are two kids, one eleven the other twelve with the power to transform into aliens, yes, Ken figured out how to unlock that limiter you put on that Omnitrix you have given him for his tenth birthday" here older Ben gulped while everyone stared at him "and now these two are alone with Charmcaster, in a castle full with dangerous magical artifacts, potions and weapons out of the medieval times." Gwendolyn exclaimed in similar panic.

"If he is Ben's son then he is bound to find the most dangerous ones." Gwen said groaning.

"Well then we need to head back." Older Ben replied while the other two nodded.

"Maybe you could come to the wedding in four days." Hex offered smiling while his future wife opened a portal.

"We would love to." Gwen replied still a bit unsurely to the man, but she was sure that things would be fine.

"Then I will come and pick you three up for the big event." older Ben said as the three of them hurried through the portal which immediately closed after they left.

"Well this will get interesting." Ben said as both he and grandpa Max decided to give Gwen a few minutes to sort out the things she has found out about her future again while Ben was dealing with the knowledge of being a husband, a father and soon related to Hex and his niece.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile in a gigantic ancient castle stood three adults in a totally destructed room with a tone creature, while at the same time a young woman and two kids tried to get themselves out of the mangled mass of books, armors, curtains and a not identified, rather strongly smelling, sticky substance with an odd magenta colour.

"Erm…hello uncle Hex…" Charmcaster said innocently as she looked up at her uncle who would hopefully not maker her clean all this up ALONE.

"Hay dad, aunt Gwen…" Ken said with a sheepish grin on his lips, trying to look innocent which failed completly if one looked at the whole picture.

"You two are grounded till the wedding." Ben said to the two boys, he will be calling Kevin and Emily to inform them.

"Aww man…" was the only reply from the duo.


End file.
